bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sodis paladino crociato
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50386 |no = 1234 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |description = Ucciso durante un duello con il suo fratello più piccolo, Sodis aveva delle profonde ferite nell'anima. Vissuto e morto per se stesso, egli aveva perso ogni cosa, inclusa la possibilità di professare il proprio amore alla sua amata. E così, era furente di rabbia... Alla fine, la sua anima tormentata, distrutta da un turbinio di emozioni, venne fatta a pezzi e sublimata. I suoi pensieri risuonarono nel tempo e nello spazio, consolidandosi nella volontà di meritarsi la fiducia dei suoi cari. Lasciandosi il passato alle spalle, Sodis lottò a testa alta, portando in silenzio il pesante fardello del proprio dolore e rimorso. |summon = Perlomeno, alla fine, c'è qualcuno di cui potermi fidare ciecamente. Anche se sono sicuro che possa essere visto come un peso. |fusion = Nessuna punizione è troppo dura, se può salvare una vita! Pur di redimermi, sacrificherei volentieri me stesso. |evolution = Il mio dolore e il mio rimorso sono senza limiti. Ma ho ancora speranza! L’umanità desidera davvero mettersi sulla retta via! |hp_base = 5402 |atk_base = 1713 |def_base = 1713 |rec_base = 1396 |hp_lord = 6725 |atk_lord = 2622 |def_lord = 2154 |rec_lord = 1911 |hp_anima = 7617 |rec_anima = 1673 |atk_breaker = 2860 |def_breaker = 1916 |atk_guardian = 2392 |def_guardian = 2392 |rec_guardian = 1792 |hp_oracle = 6133 |def_oracle = 2035 |rec_oracle = 2268 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Condanna lampo reale |lsdescription = 15% riduzione danni dalle creature di tenebra - Enorme aumento del danno delle creature di luce - Aumento del 100% dei danni da Scintilla |lseffect = * * |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Limite supremo di luce |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla - Aumento considerevole dell’efficacia CB per 3 turni |bbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage & 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Bagliore fatidico |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 19 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento danno da Scintilla per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT BB e i danni luce per 3 turni |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 150% boost to BB Atk & 120% boost to Atk of Light types (not Light elemental damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Croce a dodici punte |ubbdescription = Potente combo di 24 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento danno da Scintilla per 3 turni - Enorme aumento ATT BB e i danni luce per 3 turni |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to BB Atk & 200% boost Atk of Light types (not Light elemental damage) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 29 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Valore della fiducia |esitem = Guardielitra or Guardiascheggia |esdescription = I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB - +20% ATT e PS, probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla aggiunta a BB/SBB con Guardiascheggia equipaggiata - +20% DIF e PS, riduzione del 50% di danni a BB/SBB per 1 turno con Guardielitra equipaggiata |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 25% chance to boost Spark vulnerability by 25% |eseffect =* * |bb1 = * * * |bb10 = * * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 50385 |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardiani degli Dèi |addcatname = Sodis 7 }}